


Bibbly!

by darkrabbit



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Bibbly, Charlie Mopps, Drinking Song, Original Poem, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Doctor based on the drinking song, Charlie Mopps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibbly!

Bibbly!

_(to the tune of Charlie Mopps)_

 

Dear, oh, dear, bibbly! Dear, oh, dear...

 

A long time ago, way back in history

When Romana III was President and Daleks came to tea

Along came the Renegade whom Gallifrey had dropped

He called himself The Doctor after Koschei went and copped

_(Chorus)_

_He could have been Prydonian, Dvoran or Blyledge_

_But Theta Sigma chose his House as others meet a pledge_

_His former self, a suicide, he jumped into the Looms_

_So Rassilon would have to find another CAT to broom_

 

 

Dear, oh, dear, bibbly! Dear, oh, dear...

 

His TARDIS has a temper; for a Ship that’s quite a crush

He pets her like a girlfriend and grins to make her blush

She doesn’t like companions but she does share him it’s true

Her hull looks like a phone box and it’s painted Prussian Blue

 

_(Chorus)_

_He could have been Prydonian, Dvoran or Blyledge_

_But Theta Sigma chose his House as others meet a pledge_

_His former self, a suicide, he jumped into the Looms_

_So Rassilon would have to find another CAT to broom_

Dear, oh, dear, bibbly! Dear, oh, dear...

 

A whir, a flash, a tumble, and he’s back in time for tea

In fact it’s if he never left, he often stops to squee

His friends keep getting younger though he ages not a day

He always keeps a room for Her, the one that got away

 

_(Chorus)_

_He could have been Prydonian, Dvoran or Blyledge_

_But Theta Sigma chose his House as others meet a pledge_

_His former self, a suicide, he jumped into the Looms_

_So Rassilon would have to find another CAT to broom_

 

\- K. King


End file.
